The Journey of Heros
by Orosz The Last Human Hope
Summary: The ultimate Journey
1. The Beginning

They called him "Clane", he was an ordinary child with great mental and physical power. Ever since his youth, the leaders could tell his capabilities. They had taken him in after he was found abandoned after the war of 2015. Of course you can say he was tougher than other children because his family existed within the military, but he went to a good school and had many friends. Clane was very gentle when it came to females and harmless creatures, but when it came to bullies and meaner kids Clane would not hesitate to straighten things out.  
  
One day when Clane was exiting math class he saw 2 boys picking on a nerdish type of kid. This irritated Clane and he went over to the boys. When he told them to stop and they didn't, one of the boys went to strike Clane used a military defense technique and had the boy ion a lock with in a second. The other boy stepped off and Clane let the other one go. The boy thanked Clane and said "My name is Jason. Clane said "your welcome but it's not right that they treat you like that, you have to learn to defend yourself "  
  
After that incident Jason and Clane became very good friends. Clane began hanging out with Jason after school. Clane started bringing Jason back to the Military Headquarters. Jason began training with Clane and his instructors. Jason was becoming much more assertive and stronger. Although Jason's life was getting better now. He was in store for a tragedy  
  
------------------------------------XXXXXXXX--------------------------------  
---------  
  
Clane and Jason had now been friends for about 3 years. They were now both at the age of 14. Clane. One day when Jason was hanging out with Clane at the Military Headquarters, there was an explosion at a power plant in which both of Jason's parents were involved. When Jason received the news he was extremely upset. Even Clane was upset being that he had really gotten close with Jason and his family.  
  
Clane informed the officials at the headquarters what happened to Jason's parents, and they told Jason that it would be no problem for him to stay there. The next morning they both awoke and had the same idea. Clane and Jason both thought that maybe Jason can come live with Clane at the military headquarters. He figured that if they had taken him in as if their own child then they would probably do it for his best friend.  
  
Later that day they mentioned the idea to Sergeant Oravack and he said that it would be okay, but Jason would have to keep confidential anything that happened inside the Military Headquarters. This was no problem for Jason and therefore he began to live with Clane. Clane was also very excited that his best friend was now more like his "brother".  
  
----------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-------------------  
--------------  
  
Now Jason had been living with Clane for just about a month, when they were walking passed the military lab # 4 and they heard professor Solden and Sergeant Oravack talking about a project called "X SOLDIER". Then they heard the 2 mention something about they will choose a group of Young teens and train them to the most possible extent. They will be trained and put through many tests. They will be future soldiers in wars to come.  
  
The two had been listening for about 5 minutes when they heard both their names mentioned. They heard Sergeant Ovarack say that Clane and Jason would definitely be candidates for the project. Clane and Jason were excited. After a few minutes Clane thought and remembered about the war of 2015, when he was abandoned, though he was young, just about seven, he remembered the bombs and the flashes of light. He remembered his mother and father telling him to go into the bunker of the house and keep safe. He thought and said to Jason, "If only we can defend out nation, then children will not have to suffer the loss that I did when I was younger". They heard sergeant Ovarack coming towards the door and the two ran off. 


	2. The First Mission and The First Flashbac...

A week after they heard the sergeant and the professor talking, Sergeant Ovarack asked Clane and Jason to observe 3 selected students in there physical ed class. They had to choose three students who they thought were physically strong.  
  
The first child they observed was James Lukendo, a five foot and ten inch tall football player. He was very big and strong.  
  
The second child they observed was Ryan Sodoli. Ryan was a decent athlete who was medium size but very smart. Ryan would know when and where danger stood, he had very good senses.  
  
The third child was Rob Duncan he was a medium sized athlete who was very quick and could run jus about a three minute mile.  
  
Clane and Jason brought back all the information they had taken on these three kids back to Military Headquarters. Sergeant Ovarack was very pleased with the results Clane and Jason received. He explained to them that he would eventually want them to bring the three children to the Headquarters.  
  
The next day Sergeant Ovarack told them to bring James Lukendo to the Headquarters after school. Clane and Jason thought of a way to get James to come without freaking out. They came to the conclusion that they would just invite him to the Headquarters because they lived there since they wer both taken in as orphans.  
  
Later that day they spoke to James and he was not as hesitant as they expected. They took him to the M.H, and Sergeant Ovarack greeted him. He asked him a few basic questions and told him to follow him. He took James in to lab # 2 and explained to him about project "X SOLDIER". At first James was confused but then he understood.  
  
Sergeant Ovarack gave James a folder full of papers and told James to bring them home and show them to his parents. He said that the papers would inform his parents all about the project. He said it would be very appreciated if his parents agreed to the terms involving James and project "X SOLDIER"  
  
After they were all finished, Sergeant Ovarack ordered Private. John Donnel to drive James home. After James had left with P. J.D, Sergeant Ovarack explained the entire project to Clane and Jason. Clane and Jason, already knowing most of the facts, acted surprised and seriously to the idea. After Sergeant Ovarack was done talking, he dismissed Clane and Jason.  
  
When Clane and Jason left H.Q. they went to go play a game of football with fellow students. When they got to the open field, there were about 6 kids. Clane and Jason were captains being that they were both now the strongest kids there and if they were separate, it would be fair teams.  
  
After they had picked teams, they began the game. About half way into the game, Clane was turned around, and he was tackled and knocked unconscious. The boys were worried and began to think of what to do. Jason said he would go back to H.Q and get Lieutenant Carlin. While he went, the boys waited and heard Clane mumble words."Why father, why are they coming, what did we do, Please don't let them hurt us" He began to throw his arms.. and then he stopped and fell back.  
  
When Lieutenant Carlin and Jason arrived at the field, they picked Clane up and put him in the back of the Humvee. Lieutenant Carlin drove the two back to H.Q. When they got back they quickly brought Clane into lab# 4. After being observed by Professor Stealth for about twenty minutes, Clane woke up, when he got up he was confused and asked "What happened?". Professor Stealth said that he was knocked unconscious while he was playing football. He told Clane that he was saying odd sentences. Professor Stealth told him that he might have been having what is called a "Mental Flashback".  
  
When Clane thought about this, he knew what it meant. It was a flash back from the time of the war. This only arose more questions in his mind. 


End file.
